Nothing Without You
by NewUsername
Summary: Chad is hiding something nobody knows can Sonny help him? And why is he afraid of his uncle?  This is a One-Shot for SWACsCDC's contest! I hope you like it :D R&R!


**A/N: Heeey! :D Well this is my one-shot for SWACsCDC's contest :) So I hope you all like it! :D **

**Here it goes :P **

_''All you will ever be is a disgusting and worthless boy!'' He said, his cold green eyes staring into my blue ones. ''Do you really think your mom and dad actually wanted you? No wonder they left you. All you are is a piece of-'' _

That's when my eyes shot open, another bad dream about _him_. I sat up and as I looked around I noticed I was on the floor with dried blood on my hands and on my shirt, my lip was cut and I had a really bad headache. _What happened? _I thought as I stood up on my feet. Then that's when all the memories of last night came back to me.

_**Flashback**_

_I opened my house door slowly and closed it. I was making my way quietly up to my bedroom, when I heard a groggy and angry voice behind me. _

_''Where do you think you're going?'' He shouted ''And why did you come home so late? Huh?'' He asked me again._

_'I-I was...Just at the s-studio'' I was really with Sonny, I just dropped her off to her apartment. But I can't say that to him, he would get super angry and maybe even hurt Sonny..._

_''Really? I thought you would be with your slutty girlfriend'' No, he didn't just say that about Sonny! But I can't do or say anything back, if I did, I wouldn't be alive... ''You were with her, weren't you?'' He asked, I slowly turned around and tried to run up the stairs, but his hand caught my shoulder ''Don't you run away from me! I was asking you a question!'' His eyes just turned into the most darkest shade of green. _

_His hand went to the back of my neck and roughly threw me on the ground. He looked down at me and shouted again ''Get up! I've got some of my friends that want to meet you'' Oh no..._

_He grabbed my neck again and pulled me over to the lounge, when we got in the room, he threw me on the ground again and started to silently talk to his friend. There were about 5 of his friends and they were all staring at me. I sat up and scrunched my face at the stale smell of alcohol. It's worse when they're drunk. _

_Just then all of them got up and started beating me really hard, my stomach, head, ribs and legs were all aching. One of the guys pulled me up by my hair and punched me straight in the face. After that I couldn't open my eyes, I was lying on the floor- bleeding- just feeling them hit me continuesly. I didn't like this, it made me feel like I'm nothing... _

_And if you were wondering who I was talking about, it's my uncle Jack and yes... he abuses me. _

_**End Flashback**_

As I got up, I looked at the couch and seen him asleep on it. I quickly got the keys, silently walked out the room and locked it from the outside. I went upstairs, washed my blood stained face, put on a new Mack Falls uniform and headed out to my car. I didn't even bother to fix my hair.

When I arrived at the studio, I quickly went through the front entrance and ran down the hall to my dressing room. I didn't want anyone to see me like a mess...especially Sonny.

**Sonny's POV **

I was sitting in my dressing room, thinking about Chad. I couldn't help notice how _different _he's been acting. On our dates he always wants to leave early, I just hope he's okay... Maybe I'll go see him now.

I walked down the hall past the So Random stage and went down the Mack Falls hall. When I reached his dressing room door, I opened it slowly and looked around. That's when I seen Chad sitting at his desk, facing the wall.

''Chad?'' I said and turned his chair around. When I seen his face it nearly gave me a heart attack... What happened? Did he get into a fight?

"Oh, Sonny'' He spoke, quickly standing up ''I-I was just-'' He stuttered, looking down at his shoes.

''Chad, what happened?'' I asked him and put my two fingers under his chin, so he would look at me. He had a black eye, a cut on his lip and a bruise on his cheek. How did he get hurt this bad?

''It's nothing. I don't need your help, just leave me alone, Sonny'' He snapped and without a word.

**Chad's POV**

I'm such an idiot! I didn't mean to snap at Sonny like that... I was just really frustrated. I need to get home, I can't do rehearsals today and Jack will still be locked in the lounge, so I don't need to worry about getting another beating.

When I got home, I opened my door and walked down the hall to the lounge. But the door was broken off. _Shit!_

I quickly ran upstairs and went into my room and locked the door. _Thank god! _Jack could've been anywhere in the house.

''Your home early...'' I turned around and seen Jack sitting on my bed looking at me. No, no, no!

''Um, yeah. I just h-had to get my s-script'' I stuttered

''Well it's good that you came home early, I've got a few questions for you'' He said ''You locked me in the lounge?...Why?'' His facial expression just changed into a furious one.

He walked over to me grabbed me by my shirt and threw me into the wall ''You should be grateful!'' Kick ''I took you in when your parents left!'' Another punch ''Get up then!'' He lifted me up by my shirt and punched me in my stomach. My nose was bleeding and I had another black eye and blood was coming out my mouth... Why do I feel so light headed? My whole body was aching, I felt like my own two legs were gonna give up on me and they did...That's when the whole room went fuzzy and I fell to the ground with a loud 'THUD'.

**Sonny's POV **

I was sitting in my dressing room thinking about Chad again. I just can't get his face out of my head, why did he look so scared? How did he get all those bruises? Was he in a fight? With who? I'm just so worried about him. _It's because you love him... _I ignored the small voice in my head and picked up my phone that was ringing.

''Hello?''

''Hello, is this Miss. Sonny Monroe?'' The woman asked me.

''Yes that's me. Um, can I help you with something?'' I said politely

''Well, we have Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper at Brotman Medical Centre'' Why is Chad in a hospital?

''Why? Is he okay? What happened?'' I asked frantically

''I'm sorry Miss. Monroe we can't give that information through the phone, you'll need to come to the hospital and speak with us here'' She told me.

''Okay, I'll be right over, thanks bye'' I rushed out my dressing room and went out to the studio to my car.

When I arrived at the Hospital, I went to the front desk and asked for Chad's room. I was walking down the hall to his room with I seen two police officers.

''Are you Sonny Monroe?'' One of them asked me.

''Yeah. Is Chad in there''

''Yes he his''

''What happened to him?'' I asked

''Well, a neighbour heard loud shouting coming from Chad's house, so they called the police. When we got there we found Chad unconsious on the floor. His uncle, he...abused him really badly'' Why did Chad never tell me? I need to see him_ now_.

''What happened to his uncle?''

''We found him and he's down at the station''

''Can I see Chad? Is he okay?''

''You can see him but they found some blood at his brain, so he's in a coma. They said he should wake up soon'' I went to the room door and opened it, I looked inside and seen Chad laying on the hospital bed.

I went up to him and sat at the edge of the bed. I picked up his cold hand and kissed it ''Everything's going to be okay'' I said with more tears coming down.

''I love you Chad Dylan Cooper, I love you...so much'' I whispered into his ear

''I love you too Sonny Monroe'' My head then looked at Chad's face and he was awake! My face broke into the biggest grin ever and so did his ''Forever and ever''

**A/N: Well how was that? I thought it was bad :/ But tell me in a review of what you thought :) I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you liked it SWACsCDC! :D **

**You know what to do! REVIEW! :D **

**-Zara :) **


End file.
